What lies behind a Legend
by transformerfangirl
Summary: I love Obi-Wan Kenobi, I think he's an awesome Jedi. But I found it strange that there isn't really a story about him or his family. So here it is. Let me know if it's good enough for more chapters.(His mother does get drunk but she doesn't cuss or anything like that)
1. Chapter 1

Young Obi-Wan stood in the dark hall of the Viceroy ships. With his light saber in his hand he stood ready for battle. He prayed that his master will appear soon. He never like fighting alone, especially when he's still learning. Being only 14 years old, he still had much to learn. His muscles tensed, his feet planted on the metal ground as Droids appeared around the corner. With the blue saber poised, he held it up high and held his breath. Then he heard footsteps, he could feel his master coming...but who was with him?

Looking behind him, he spotted Qui-Gon running up behind Obi-Wan with a prisoner. The prisoner's skin was a deep red, her hair was pure black, her body was small and tiny. But what caught Obi-Wan's attention was her eyes. One was bright silver and the other was pink. She hid behind Qui-Gon who gestured his padawan into the room. Obi-Wan jumped and landed beside his master as the door closed.

"That was too close." The prisoner said with a soft, female voice. Obi-Wan looked at his master puzzled.

"A Mind Seer, the one we were sent to rescue. "Qui-Gon said, leading the way to the ship. Obi-Wan remembered, he and his master were sent on a rescue mission before Viceroy intervened. One simple mission turned out to be difficult. It was their job to keep the Mind Seer away from Viceroy. No one knows why, but Queen Amidala didn't want to risk giving the Viceroy any advantage.

But what are Mind Seers? Obi-Wan asked himself. He heard of many people with talents, but not a Mind Seer.

"I am Rainna, the Mind Seer."She said and bowed slightly.

We know that, Obi-Wan thought to himself. They ran to the ship and the captain began to start off.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jin. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon gestured to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled genuinely. Rainna studied his face for a moment. Her eyes turning light.

"You seem very familiar to me. Have we met before?"She said with a sense of hope in her voice.

Obi-Wan stared at her puzzled.

"No, we have not met."Obi-Wan assured her.

She shrugged."Oh well."

That was odd, Obi-Wan thought as the ship took off. During their trip, Rainna was silent. Yet her gaze remained on Obi-Wan, sometimes she would even follow him. Obi-Wan tested this concept about six times before giving up an staying put. The trip was long and enduring for Obi-Wan.

Once they reached the planet Naboo, Rainna continued to gaze at Obi-Wan. She stared at him like he was a whole new specimen never before seen. Obi-Wan feared that she would have a crush on him. He didn't have time for a crush, he was too busy with training and learning. Yet he could feel her gaze on his back. Following the guards he tried to keep his focus ahead of him.

They entered the Queen's throne room where Amidala waited. They stopped in front of the bronze chair where Queen Amidala stared at them. The Jedi's bowed, and Rainna copied awkwardly.

"I see you have completed your mission successfully."Amidala complimented, glad to see that they made it out safe.

"Yes your highness." Qui-Gon said gesturing to the young alien girl."Your highness met Rainna, the last of the Mind Seer's."

Rainna wanted to hide, she hated being the center of attention. She might be the last Mind Seer. But did he have to share that with everyone in the room?

"So I see." Amidala said, studying the young alien. Amidala debated on what is to be done with her."What is your name?"

"Raina, your highness." She bowed shyly.

"Are you a mind seer?"

"Of course...your highness." Raina felt awkward. She never had to bow to anyone before.

"Take her to the Jedi Coucil. They will decide what she can do and if she is safe." Amidala concluded, seeing that it was the Jedi's problem. The Jedi's and Rainna bowed, turned and walked out the door. Rainna's nerves were shaking.

Great, she thought, more people to meet.

Jedi Council:

"My powers are indeed strong." Rainna said scared of what they could do. She studied the expression of each Jedi Council Member. Reading intents was one of her special gifts. So far, each of them had plain backgrounds. Nothing she hasn't seen before. Except one.

"Such power, how do you use?" The small, old green one asked.

"I just...need to look into one's eyes...a-and I can see everything from their past."She stuttered."I-I can also see what lies in their soul."

"Can you show us?"The one called 'Mace Windu' asked.

An example? Perfect! She yelled in her thoughts. She felt excitement. She's been waiting since she first laid eyes on him she wanted to know. She wanted to know what he hides, why he appears the way he does. But most importantly, why does he look like her captee? The one who put her on that ship to begin with. Why does this young boy resemble him? Perhaps...

She turned quickly to Obi-Wan and pointed to him.

"Obi-Wan, I want to use you as an example."Obi-Wan was surprised. Perhaps that's why she stared at him. She was trying to read his mind yet he blocked her. But Obi-Wan wasn't the first Jedi she met before Naboo. He wasn't the only one with a brain in the room. So why him?

"Why me?"He asked confidently, trying to hide his curiosity.

"When I first looked at you, I could see immediately what lies in your soul."

"What could that be?"

She paused and narrowed her eyes at him. Obi-Wan wanted to back away, but he held his ground. Something he learned before Jedi Training.

"Pain, sorrow and fear."


	2. In the Mind Of Obi-Wan Kenobi

Obi-Wan stood in front of Rainna as her eyes glowed and gazed into his eyes. Her small hands gently grasped the sides of his head. It felt like the staring multi-colored eyes seemed to be gazing into his soul, prying every piece of Obi-Wan out into the open. It felt like little hands were reaching through his eyes into his brain and plucking everything inside out. Obi-Wan then felt her nails dig into his head.

Images of people appeared in front of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's eyes wondered from one place to the next. The Council Members and Qui-Gon remained silent. Wondering what it was they were one knew much about Obi-Wan, not even Qui-Gon. Then again, he never bothered to ask.

It seemed that only he and Rainna are the only ones who can see them. The first image was of a beautiful woman with golden hair that fell down to her waist. Her bright blue eyes were full of love and life, yet she was hiding something. Something regretful, something painful. Her skin was flawless and clear. She looked to be not much older than Obi-Wan. She felt her heart warm up. Her body felt calm, sincere. She was filled with happiness. The way the woman looked at her was loving, caring even. But she never even met her.

The second image was of a smaller, younger girl with the same golden hair. However her green eyes were full of life and confusion. As if nothing ever made sense to her. She wanted to question everything around her. Her skin however was slightly tanner than the first woman. The child was at least elementary age. Rainna felt a strange sense of protection. Like the child was in grave danger and it was her duty to protect her. She felt pain of regret in her heart. As if she should be with the young girl because of the danger. But what kind of danger could she be in?

The third image was of a small infant with innocent honey eyes. He bore a similar resemblance to Obi-Wan. The same shade of hair, the same shade of skin. The infant seemed to be as innocent as any other infant. Rainna felt a strong sense of sadness, depression. Somehow she was feeling torn up about the infant. She somehow felt guilt. As if she needs to be with the infant just like the little girl. But why?

She couldn't figure out why she was feeling this way towards these strangers. They were obviously alien to her. Yet she felt connected to them.

The fourth image was of a man with light brown hair. His skin was slightly tan and flawless as the womans. Rainna believed that this guy was just as sweet as the rest of them. She waited for a mix emotion when she saw , his eyes were malicious and nothing Rainna has ever seen before. Deep in her heart she felt pain and fear. She wanted to run and hide. She wanted to know who this was. Why is he so scary? Why was she so scared of him if she never even met him?

It was then she realized why she was feeling these emotions. They weren't hers but Obi-Wan's emotions. Every image she showed him an image, she would feel what he was feeling. She realized the connection between him and these people. Then the man came up time with a malicious intent. He glared at her with a red saber in his hand. She could feel her mind to start to lose her focus.

She gasped and threw her head back. Obi-Wan felt pain in his head. He rubbed the spot between his eyes.

"Evil boy! The son of evil!" She screamed loudly backing away. Obi-Wan met her gaze with fear."You belong to him! You are the son of an evil man!" Obi-Wan knew what she was talking about, but he prayed that no one else did.

"He is coming back!" Obi-Wan tamed his shocked expression. Tamed his fear. If _he_ is coming back, then what will happen? How much danger were Obi-Wan and his family in?

" He shall be here soon! He will come for you!"

Obi-Wan refused to listen anymore. He knew what the alien girl met. He had to come up with something. If he is returning, then Obi-Wan is doomed.

"You must be terminated!"

She summoned a gun from the guard and aimed it at Obi-Wan. She gasped and fell to the floor. Mace was behind her holding his hand up. The guards came and took her away. Obi-Wan was still feeling the sting of her eyes staring into his. He rubbed the spot between his eyes again. There was another reason he was rubbing that spot. It was so he would not meet the gaze of his master. Did he ruin any possible chance of becoming a Jedi? Did he ruin his trust with his master? Obi-Wan didn't know and he didn't want to know.


	3. The Binding Truth

"Base off what we've just witnessed,"Mace Windu said."The family she spoke off must be protected."

"Jedi protection, we will send." Yoda stated.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you will go and protect this family until we send the troops." Mace Windu commanded.

"Were will be going?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Planet Earth, you will for the troops to arrive, it will not take"

Planet Earth? Qui-Gon pondered about it. He's heard of many planets but never heard of Earth. Earth must be in a whole different sector. A sector Qui-Gon's never been to before.

"You will leave immediatly. There is a ship waiting for both of you." Mace Windu stated and both Jedi's bowed and left the room.

As soon as the door left, Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was shaking slightly. He seemed to be distant. Something he's never done before. Usually Obi-Wan can keep calm and focused. What happened? What did he see?

Ship:

Obi-Wan sat next to his master staring out the window. As they traveled in the emptiness of space, he whispered the name of each star system and planet they passed. He had to do something to keep himself occupied. Something to keep his mind busy.

"You seem restless my young padawan."Qui-Gon said, making Obi-Wan jump slightly.

"My apologies master." Obi-Wan said, not taking his gaze off the window. He couldn't bear to see his masters gaze. What would they say? Betrayal? Comfort? He didn't know and he was scared to know.

"Is something troubling you?" Qui-Gon was concerned for him. Or perhaps he was concerned about how he would do on this mission. Perhaps it was time he told someone. Perhaps this would remove the burden on his heart. Remove the pressure and tightness in his chest. But how would he react?

"Yes master, something is troubling me."Obi-Wan hated feeling doubtful, troubled. It was against his morals.

"What is it that troubles you?"

"I know the family we are to protect," Taking a deep breath, he said the final part."I also know Be-Ji."

"How do you know them? Have you heard stories about Be-Ji?" There are many stories told about Be-Ji. Some say he disappeared, some say he is a child napper, some say he has gone mad. Qui-Gon couldn't tell what was true and what was a lie.

"I have, but they are all false rumors. They are just stories made up from locals."

"The story you are about to tell me is no different?"Qui-Gon had to be sure.

"It is different master. I would never spread a rumor of someone like Be-Ji."

"I believe you." Obi-Wan might have heard many stories, but he is not one for spreading them. That was one thing Qui-Gon liked about his young padawan. He hated lies.

"Be-Ji was a True Blood Jedi Knight, born of two Jedi parents. With this title he used it to his advantage. He wanted to prove that he was a true Jedi Knight. He was looked up to by other apprentices. He was envied by Jedi Masters from all around. He was popular and well known. Then he traveled to Earth and met Constella who is also a Jedi."

"Is Constella the mother?"

"Yes. They married at a young age. A year after their marriage they had a child, a son. He was so proud to have a son as his first born." Obi-Wan's tone depressed slightly."Three years later, they had a daughter. He saw the papers of the daughter and he discovered that she isn't a True Blood Jedi."

"Did Constella have an affair?"Qui-Gon was trying to figure out why the daughter was not a True Blood Jedi.

"No. He learned afterwards that his son was not a True Blood Jedi either. He confronted Constella and she admitted she was half Jedi, half human."

"Human?"

"The name of the species on Earth."

Humans? That's a strange name to call a species, Qui-Gon thought to very sound of 'humans' was strange to him.

"He left Constella and the children, but it was not forever. A year later, he kidnapped the infant daughter and toddler son."Obi-Wan's voice hardened.

"What did he do to them?"Qui-Gon put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, calming him down.

"He used them in experiments. He tired to make them True Blood Jedi. He was arrested many times for kidnapping, illegal use of medical tools and attempted murder."

"Attempted murder?" As every Jedi knows, murdering a future Jedi Knight was against the Jedi laws and morals. Attempting to murder two children is a life sentence in jail. But then if he was arrested many times...

"Did he escape?"

"Yes master. He has escaped many times from the authorities. He has tried many times to capture the children. He kidnapped the son more than the daughter."

"Why the son?"

"Since he was older, he was stronger and more capable to handle failure."Obi-Wan explained. "It has gone so far that the Jedi Council had to intervene. They separated the son from the family. They put him in the Council orphanage. Constella keeps in contact with him nearly every day and he is allowed to see her whenever he can. But, he is still after the son. He chases him, hunting him like prey."

This information was something Qui-Gon has never heard of. In all his years, he never knew this was possible. A True Blood Jedi Knight supports the Jedi, trains young apprentices, goes to the Jedi Council. However, there are very few left on the planet. Slowly the True Blood Jedi's began to petrify. To hear that one would ever do that to his own child was unspeakable. Then something hit Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan had more information, more emotion, more details than any other teller.

"How do you know this?"

Obi-Wan braced himself. He hoped that his master would not say anything and remain silent. Taking a deep breath he said:

"Because I'm the son."


	4. Meet My Family

Qui-Gon looked upon his padawan stunned. He has known Obi-Wan for a short amount of time but he felt as if he knew everything about him. To think his young padawan was the son who was used in countless experiments. To think that he is the son who nearly just seemed unbelievable.

"How is that..."Qui-Gon was speechless. It never occurred to him that the boy was in Jedi training. Let alone _his_ apprentice.

Obi-Wan held Qui-Gon's, keeping his emotions blank. His hazel-green eyes were blank, emotionless. Yet they were also light as if a great burden was removed from his shoulders. Slowly, his gaze went back to the window.

Obi-Wan could feel his master's stare a his back. What more does he want Obi-Wan to say?

"Is that why the Council sent us?" Obi-Wan nodded, refusing to meet his Masters gaze. Qui-Gon has never seen Obi-Wan quite distraught about anything. He assumed that Obi-Wan was a strong padawan. But then again, every strong person must break once.

From the outside Obi-Wan seemed well but inside was something different. Inside he was crying, he was scared. No terrified. What was going to happen to him and to his family this time?

Qui-Gon glanced upon a green and blue planet with small blotches of white. It seemed very small. But once the ship entered the atmosphere, the planet seemed bigger.

"No one can see us."Obi-Wan stated."The ship's forcefield sheilds us from human eyes."

They appeared in a town called Mason City, a small town covered in strange green fields. Strange buildings called 'houses' covered nearly every area besides the fields. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stopped at a small house. It was at least two stories, the white paint was chipped, the windows seemed dark. Nothing was on the 'grass', not even in the windows. It was like no one was home.

"My mother prefers to keep curtains closed so to not be found."Obi-Wan explained."Also master, she will call me a different name."

Qui-Gon glanced at him. A different name? He could see the reason behind it. But what could she call him?

"My Earth name is Benjamin Rose. It's the name she wanted to give me at birth. Her Earth name is Stella Rose."

Then the door opened and a young, beautiful and overly stressed woman came out. In her pale delicate hands was a basket filled with clothes. Qui-Gon had problems finding any resemblance between her and Obi-Wan. Her blue eyes appeared kind and loving, her hair was like spun gold. She was slightly tan like Obi-Wan, perhaps that is a trait he inherited from her.

She looked up and gasped. The laundry basket slipped out of her hands. She covered her mouth, shocked and full of joy.

"Hello mother."Obi-Wan greeted with a warm smile on his face. Something Qui-Gon has never seen before. In fact, Obi-Wan rarely smiled. The woman ran forward and took the teenage boy into her arms. She was slightly taller than Obi-Wan, his head was right below her chin as he hugged her back.

"Benjamin."She said with a sob."I can't believe your home."

"Neither can I mother."She pulled him back and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Qui-Gon felt pity on her. She was a very young woman and very beautiful at that. To think that she was suffering was heart breaking. Her caring eyes met his.

"Are you his master?" She asked, straightening her back up.

"Yes. I'm Qui-Gon Jinn." Qui-Gon greeted with a bow.

"I am Stella Rose."She bowed."It is an honor to meet my sons teacher."She smiled friendly. Qui-Gon recognized the smile as Obi-Wan's.

"And it is an honor to meet his mother."

Stella smiled warmly at him. She looked back at her son and patted his shoulder.

"Please come in." She gestured for both Jedi's to follow her into the house. Qui-Gon felt awkward being at his padawans former home unsure of their customs. So he followed whatever Obi-Wan was doing. Obi-Wan removed his shoes and placed them nicely on a rug that was filled with shoes. Qui-Gon copied. Obi-Wan sat politely on the dark white sofa. Qui-Gon copied. He looked up and noticed Stella doing the same actions.

So that's where he learned to be so polite, Qui-Gon thought to himself.

"Where is Chloe?"Obi-Wan asked.

Chloe?Qui-Gon couldn't remember who Chloe was. Then he thought perhaps it was Aclearas Earth name.

"She is in school. She will be out of elementary school, but she is already acting like a teenager. Can you believe that?"

"She has grown since I last saw her."

"She has indeed. She will be so surprised to see you."

"What about Nathaniel?"

"He is at the daycare. I was on my way to pick him up after laundry. If you and your master don't mind waiting..."

Obi-Wan looked at his master. He wondered the same thing.

"It is fine with us. We will wait here and wait for your return."

"Thank you. I shall not be long."

"Would you like me to show you around Master?' Obi-Wan asked trying to avoid boredom Qui-Gon nodded hoping to get more acquainted with his surroundings. Obi-Wan stood up and spread his arms out.

"This is called a 'living room'. It's basically a sitting room. This is the room a family sits to either watch TV, talk or play games."

Obi-Wan went into the room behind it. The room was golden yellow, the floors were spotless and smooth. All around were small brown doors, a marble table top and a silver faucet sat in the center of the marble table. In one corner was a large, black, square object with nobs and buttons on top of it. Beside it was a large, white rectangular object covered in pictures and colorful letters.

"This is called a kitchen. While I was growing up, mother would be in here for many hours. That's a stove and this is a counter top."

This is very strange, Qui-Gon thought to himself. Qui-Gon has journeyed to many planets, but none like this. Obi-Wan led him to the next room. Qui-Gon had to duck under the doorway.

"We are short family master, that's why those are pretty low."Obi-Wan gave an apologetic smile.

Qui-Gon wasn't bothered by it. He was too busy noticing how red this room looked. It was a very bold red color. In the center was a wooden table with chairs surrounding it. In one corner was another table with small figurines all over it.

"This is called a dining room. It's where the family sits to eat."

He went around the corner and upstairs. The stairs creaked as Qui-Gon stepped on them. It was very strange to feel something as fragile as wood under his feet. He was too use to metal or concrete. Obi-Wan stopped at the first door. He opened it and stood still. Inside was a very pink room. The floor was marble, a dresser sat in a corner, a mirror reflected the Jedi's. The walls were very bright and decorated with glass dolls and flowers of all sorts, a window only made it brighter. The bed in the center of the room was well made and decorated with purples and pinks.

"This is mothers room. She loves the colors pink and purple."

"I can see." Qui-Gon felt awkward looking into the room of a woman. He's never done that before.

Obi-Wan walked down the hallway and opened the next door. This room was purely pink; pink walls, pink floors,and a pink bedding. The walls had posters of strange looking boys and cartoon characters. Some parts of the wall had flowers and hearts on them. In nearly each corner were toys, dolls, and doll houses. Anything a little girl needed to be happy.

"This is Aclearas room. She's just like mom, she loves pink." Obi-Wan grinned. Qui-Gon could see that the young girl was very girlish.

Obi-Wan moved down the hall to the last door. He opened it and Qui-Gon couldn't understand what he was seeing. This room was a light blue color, the carpet was white and in the center was a different type of bed. Baby toys decorated the floor.A tall dresser stood behind the bed.

"This is Nathaniel's room. Babies sleep differently here too. Their beds are called cribs."Obi-Wan explained, noticing his Masters confusion.

Qui-Gon's eye caught a room in the center of the hallway. It seemed very mysterious.

"Whose room is that?"Obi-Wan felt a tang of pain at the familiar door. It was one he didn't think he would be opening again soon.

"Mine."Obi-Wan walked over and opened it."Of course mother would keep it clean."

Obi-Wan's room was plain and simple. The walls were bright blue, the floor was smooth. His bed was plain blue. Instead of toys in the corner, there were rows of books and pictures. Obi-Wan walked into the room reminiscing.

"This room hasn't changed since I last was here." Obi-Wan whispered. Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan's emotions like a blanket on a bed. He was feeling depressed, sad. He hoped to see his family again, but not under these circumstances.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon went back downstairs just as the door opened. A young girl with bright blond hair ran in and set her bag down. She ran into the kitchen.

"Chleo!" Stella yelled."Come back here." Chloe walked over and put her hands behind her back.

"What mom?" She asked childishly. Stella pointed to Obi-Wan. Chloe's eyes brightened.

"Ben!" She screamed and ran up to him. She wrapped her small arms around her and Obi-Wan wrapped her into a hug. He smiled warmly at her. Qui-Gon looked up and noticed a toddler in Stella's arms. Obi-Wan looked up and grinned.

"Hi Nathaniel." Obi-Wan said walking down to his mother holding the baby. Obi-Wan held his arms out to the child. Stella gave Nathaniel over to Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon shook his head slightly Nathaniel and Obi-Wan were very much alike. Both had dark blond hair and slightly tanned skin. Only Nathaniel had hazel eyes, Obi-Wan's eyes were blue-green.

"Ben?" The toddler asked, pointing Obi-Wan's nose.

Obi-Wan nodded. Stella's gaze went to Qui-Gons. Her eyes were now bold and serious.

"I know why you both are here."She stated."Let us discuss this after the children are asleep."


	5. Mother's Trust

Stella sent Chloe and Nathaniel outside to play while she sat with the two Jedi's in her living room. Setting down a tray of tea and tea cups, she sat across from them, her hands fidgeting. She hated doing Jedi business. It brought back to many memories of her and memory of her first and only love. The lesson that has hardened her heart. The heartbreak and the tears.

"I prefer, while we are in private, that you call me Constella, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. He preferred to call her via her birth name. To call her by her cognito Earth name felt very strange to Qui-Gon.

"I was afraid he would return. I just hoped not any time soon." She sipped her cup of tea and set it back down."What am I to do? What does the Council want me to do?"

"Mother you do not have to do anything."Obi-Wan stated, leaning over to put his elbows on his knees.

"Benjamin, sit up straight." Obi-Wan straitened up.

"I will be the guard of both you and the children Constella." Qui-Gon stated. She looked at him skeptically. Even as a child she had trust issues with Jedi's. It only worsened as they tried to gain her trust throughout the years.

"I am sorry, but how can one Jedi Knight protect a busy mother, a child in school and a toddler at day care? And your own padawan? That sounds impossible." She sat back and crossed her legs.

"Master has managed-"

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon interrupted, putting his hand up. Obi-Wan closed his mouth. Sometimes Obi-Wan would forget to not speak for his Master. The Master is to speak for himself in any matter." What Obi-Wan was going to say was that I have managed much much more. I believe I can handle protecting you and the children while keeping Obi-Wan trained. I will ask him for help every once in awhile."

"Ask him for help?" Constella asked, fearful. She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward slightly.

"Mother I am old enough to help my master. I can do it." She shot an icy glare at him.

"You are child in this family. You need protection as well."

"And he will. While I am checking on the younger children, Obi-Wan will watch out for himself only for a short while. Just until I return."

"I do not like it one bit."She sat back and crossed her legs.

"Mother I am 14 years old." Obi-Wan stated defensively. He hated having to state his point with his mother. She was the one who always wanted to prove she was right.

"You are a minor Benjamin."Constella argued. She was furious that neither one of them would listen to her. No Jedi ever listens to a mother's plea.

"I am a Padawan now. I have the ability to protect myself and I have multiple times."Obi-Wan regretted saying that, he knew it didn't help his mother calm down.

"What do you mean?"Constella narrowed her eyes, daring him to say more.

"I mean I have gone on missions that required self-defense."Obi-Wan explained calmly.

"How could you act so reckless!?"Constella stomped her foot and stood up. "I taught you better!"

"It is the way of the Jedi."Obi-Wan said as kept his cool in his explanations. She put her head in her small hands.

"I wish the Council did not make you into a Jedi."She said. Obi-Wan hated when she got like this; trying to guilt them into doing things her way. As much as he hated to admit it, his mother can be manipulative when she wanted." You would have been much happier here with me. Living the life I lived, going to school, making friends, getting a job. That's the life I wanted for you. Not the reckless life of a Jedi." Obi-Wan tried to fight back his guilt. He knew his mother only wanted what was best for him and he hated arguing with her. But he can't deny who he is.

"Jedi is in my blood. It is also in your blood and Chole and Nathaniel's. I cannot ignore who I am. Mother please try to understand that this is for our good."Constella sat down, feeling utterly defeated. Arguing to prove his point of view was a trait inherited from her. In some twisted way, she was proud of him for it.

"What if he comes for you?"She asked, trying to hide the tears."What am I going to do if he uses you to get to your siblings?"

"I have given him the slip plenty of times. He will never catch me."Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly, yet Constella wasn't certain. Feeling her uncertainty, Qui-Gon decided to intervene.

"I can promise you, Constella, he will be safe."Qui-Gon promised, trying to assure the terrified mother." Your son is very strong and very wise. He knows what to do in such situation if one is to occur. He is under my protection as well as you, Aclear and Nathaniel."

Constella met his gaze, studying him. She didn't trust the Jedi's, she just couldn't. Too many have broken a promise to her. In her eyes, the Jedi are the reason she is in this situation. Why she is where she is today. But she realizes she doesn't have much of a choice.

"I will hold you to your word." She stated, looking deep into Qui-Gon's eyes." And Benjamin, if you so much as get yourself hurt in anyway you will be in trouble."

"Understood mother." Obi-Wan smiled. Constella got up, moved over to him and hugged him tightly. She closed her eyes tightly and rested her hand on his head motherly. Qui-Gon didn't hear for sure, but he swore he heard her whisper something of ancient language into Obi-Wan's ear. Qui-Gon felt his heart warm up. Somehow, his apprentice and his mother having a moment made him happy. Something that hasn't happened in a long time.

"Stella!" A loud voice yelled from outside. The voice seemed very familiar to Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon gestured for them to sit still, however Constella ran out the back to the other children. Qui-Gon ran looked out the window and saw a man in a Jedi cloak facing away from Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan walking up behind him and looked out. Fear shot through his body the moment his eyes saw the ship.

"Master please come away from the window."Obi-Wan pleaded.

"What is wrong?"Qui-Gon asked, looking at him. Qui-Gon was surprised. He's never seen Obi-Wan scared before.

"I think it's him."He whispered.

Qui-Gon knew he couldn't risk any chance of being spotted. He backed away from the window. Obi-Wan went to the window but Qui-Gon pulled him back.

"Stay back so you will not be spotted if it is him." Qui-Gon looked back out the window. He moved to the curtain and hid behind it.

"It's him."Constella stated terrified. Holding both children in her arms. "I can feel him , Benjamin come."She reached her arm out to him. Obi-Wan went to her side and held her hand. Aclear grasped his leg and Nathaniel held on tightly to Constella.

Looking out the window, Qui-Gon noticed the figure had hair that seemed familiar to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon backed away slightly and pulled the curtain.

"You are right. It is him."


	6. Bedtime Story

Obi-Wan's muscles tensed in fear. Memories of his past flooded his mind like a dam breaking and flooding a village. He tightened his grip on his mother's shoulder and his other hand around Chloe. Constella held Nathaniel close to her protectively, nearly suffocating him. Qui-Gon stood his ground with his hand on his light saber. His body was tensed and ready for anything. Their eyes focused on the front door. It was like this one light oak door would open and a Sith Lord would enter. Obi-Wan quickly looked down at his light saber. He hid it behind his cloak so it won't be seen.

Looking out the window, Qui-Gon saw that Be-Ji was looking around expectantly.

"Constella,"Qui-Gon whispered."Does he know where you are?"

"I do not believe so."She whispered back."He knew where we lived before, but I am not sure if he knows we have moved."

Qui-Gon kept his gaze out the window. Be-Ji seemed to be bored. He stood tall in the middle of the street, looking back and forth between the houses. After a few intense moments, he looked forward and marched up the street. Qui-Gon waited for five minutes that felt like a five days. He held his light saber in one hand and walked to the door. He opened it slightly and peeked outside. Be-Ji was gone.

"It's safe now." Qui-Gon said, relaxing.

Behind him he could hear sighs of relieve. He backed up and closed the door. Looking behind him, Qui-Gon saw Constella holding all three of her children close. Qui-Gon could see that she was trying to be strong. But even the strongest spirits have their breaking point. Constella appeared to be reaching hers as tears started to form in her tired eyes.

"We must run, we must find a safer place." She said quickly.

"That is too dangerous. We must remain here."Qui-Gon said.

" Finding a safer place to hide is better than staying here."She stood up, still holding Nathaniel.

"He is unaware of where you are for the time being. It is much safer staying here." Qui-Gon blocked the door.

"I disagree."Constella placed a hand on her hip. Obi-Wan knew his master didn't stand a chance in an argument with her. He decided to intervene.

"Mother if we try to leave he has a better chance at finding us. If we stay here there is a less likely chance of that. We must stay here."Obi-Wan hoped she would listen to him.

"Benjamin this is a discussion for adults." Constella set Nathaniel down and gestured for both children to leave the room. Neither one of them left the room.

"It involves me and my family. I must be involved in this discussion."Obi-wan said stubbornly.

"Benjamin-"

"Mother."Obi-Wan met her gaze. She narrowed her eyes at him trying to intimidate him. Obi-Wan refused to move or agree with her. Constella let out a sigh of frustration. She hated it when Obi-Wan acted so stubborn like her.

"I hate it when your stubbornness is stronger than mine."She commented, caressing Obi-Wan's face." Alright, we will remain here." She stood up and took Chloe and Nathaniel upstairs.

"Master are we really safe here?" Obi-Wan asked as soon as Constella was out of ear reach.

"I believe it is much safer to stay here than anywhere else."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

Later that night after dinner, that Constella surprisingly made, everyone sat in the living room and turned on the TV. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Constella just stared at the TV as if it wasn't there. The screen was on but none of them paid any attention. They're minds were focused on what to do now that Be-Ji has returned. They had to create a plan to protect Obi-Wan and his family. But how?

Bedtime came around and Constella kissed Nathaniel and Chloe. Chloe ran upstairs and Constella gave Nathaniel over to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan walked up the stairs to Nathaniel's room. He put Nathaniel in his crib and kissed his forehead.

"Good night little brother."Obi-Wan said and left the room. Walking a little down the hall he entered Chloe's room. She sat in her pink night gown with bunnies decorated on it. She slipped under the covers and laid her head on the pillow.

"Tell me a story big brother." She said as he entered the room.

"What kind of story?" He sat on the edge of her bed.

"One of your adventures as a Knight."

Obi-Wan grinned, it has been awhile since he told her a story."Alright, let me think."He paused to think of a good story that wouldn't frighten his sister." Alright I got one."

"I'm ready."Chloe pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Queen that lived in a kingdom far far away. She was a strong and loyal Queen who would give anything for her people. One day, she called upon her Knights in Robes. She gave them a mission. The Knights in Robes were to protect a family from the horrible Sorcerer who threatened to take away the children."Obi-Wan exaggerated on a few parts, giving Chloe some excitement.

"Why does he want the children?"She asked.

"He wanted to turn them into his minions. The Queen refused to let that happen so she sent two Knights in Robes to protect them. When the Knights in Robes arrived at family's home, the mother decided that she and her children must run and hide. So she packed her children's things and left with the Kights in Robes. They traveled a great distance safely. Towards the end of their travel, they believed that maybe the Sorcerer has left them alone. But they were wrong."

"He found them?"Chloe gasped.

"Yes, he followed them. He tricked the Knights and took the oldest child, a boy."Obi-Wan felt pain in his heart as he continued." He took him to his underground dungeon and put the boy in there. The Sorcerer began to make his secret spell to turn the Boy his minion. He forced the boy to drink the potion, but he didn't turn into a minion. Instead he became deathly ill. Meanwhile, the Knights in Robes were creating a plan to rescue him."

"The Knights in Robes tracked down the Sorcerer to his secret, underground lair. But before they could find the boy, they ran into the guards. With their swords at their side they fought the guards and won. They fought against all the guards until they reached the last chamber. The oldest son was found asleep in a cage. One Knight went for the boy while the older Knight fought off the Sorcerer. The Sorcerer and the Knight fought intensely, but with the goodness of the Knight's heart he beat the sorcerer. In utter defeat, the Sorcerer ran out of his lair and the Knights in Robes escaped with the boy. They took him to a nearby village where the Doctor took care of him. With the Doctor's wand,"Obi-Wan picked up a toy wand,"He tapped the boy's heart and he was healed."He tapped the spot where Chloe's heart was with a smile.

"The boy was reunited with his family. They finished their travel and arrived at another Kingdom where they lived happily ever after. The end."

"What happened to the Sorcerer?"She yawned.

"He ran away plotting his next attack. But that is another story for another night."

"Awwww."She said disappointed. Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed her cheek. Obi-Wan went downstairs to check on Qui-Gon. Constella gave Qui-Gon a blanket and a pillow and bowed. She met Obi-Wan on the stairs. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Obi-Wan felt his heart warm up again as he hug her back. She whispered the ancient words into his ear and headed upstairs.

"I hope this is OK Master."Obi-Wan said, walking down the stairs.

"I have slept on a cold, cement floor many times my young Padawan."Qui-Gon assured his concerned student.

"Of course. But a couch is much softer."Obi-Wan grinned, trying to hide his true emotion.

"I can see you are concerned."Qui-Gon stated, walking over to Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master."Obi-Wan wondered if Qui-Gon could read his emotions like a book. "I am concerned for my brother and sister. I can only hope I am strong enough to protect them."

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder."Everything will be fine. Good always triumph's over evil."

"Yes Master."

"Goodnight Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon bowed.

"Goodnight Master."


	7. Mother's Past

Obi-Wan woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in months. Swinging his legs off the bed, he walked over to the closet and got dressed. He slipped on a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. He walked down the stairs and saw Qui-Gon and Constella were already up. They were sitting in the living room watching TV. Chloe ran up to him, still in her pajamas.

"Can you make us breakfast big brother?" She asked, tugging on his arm.

"What would you like?" Obi-Wan asked, with a smile.

"Waffles!" She shouted.

"Alright, I can do that."

Qui-Gon turned to look at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had to bite his lip to avoid laughing. Qui-Gon was completly shocked.

"I did not know you knew how to cook, Obi-Wan."

"I have learned from the caretakers at the Temple."

Obi-Wan mixed the batter, poured it onto a pan and made a few waffles. Just enough for him, his family and master. He got down five plates and placed one waffle on each one. As everyone ate, Obi-Wan gazed out the window. He was always amazed on how beautiful the outside world was. The sunlight brightened the area, the tree's seemed to glow under the sun's rays. The wind was still, as if it was afraid to blow any wind on this day. Two furry animals started chasing each other around the yard like children playing tag. Obi-Wan chuckled as they chased each other up a tree and disappeared.

Just like how his 'father' disappeared and ruined Obi-Wan's family. He remembered the day he was taken away vividly. When he was young, he was outside playing with Chloe. While she went to gather more toys, he stood under a tree and stared at the sky, creating shapes in the clouds. One looked like a pirate ship, another was a flower, another was a starship. Only, this starship wasn't a cloud. It was the real thing. He remembered staring in awe as the ship landed and men in robes came out. Yoda was the first to approach him.

"You,who are?" He asked.

At that age, Obi-Wan didn't trust humans. But Yoda didn't look human, so he felt he could trust him."Momma calls me Benjamin, daddy calls me Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Your mother, where is?" Obi-Wan couldn't comprehend what Yoda asked.

"Where is your mother Obi-Wan Kenobi?" A man asked, coming up behind Yoda.

"She's inside."Obi-Wan pointed to the house and the Council went inside.

I wonder what would have happened if I didn't say anything? Obi-Wan wondered. Would I be a Jedi Apprentice today? Would I live here with my family?

"Benjamin?"Constella asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan jumped, startled. "Sorry son, I did not mean to startle you."

"It is alright mother."

"You seem to have something on your mind. Would you mind telling me?"She asked, concerned.

"I was just wondering."Obi-Wan hesitated. He didn't want Constella to worry more than she already was. But then again, if he remained silent she would worry more. "I was wondering what would have happened if I did not tell the Jedi council where you were."

"I am uncertain son."She replied with a warm smile.

"I am not certain either."Obi-Wan said, disappointed. Constella,with a sore heart, thought of an idea that would be a pleasant surprise to Obi-Wan.

"Would you be surprised if I told you we did not always live in America?"She asked with a smile.

Obi-Wan looked at her, surprised."I...I am...I mean..."He was lost for words. He never asked of his origins, the question never come up.

"Yes my dear. We lived right outside of England."Constella said, remembering her past like it was a dream." That is why I told you so many Knight and Queen stories."

"I suppose that would make sense. I had no idea we lived in England."Obi-Wan sat down at the kitchen table.

"You were born there,too."Obi-Wan grinned. He was thrilled to hear of his origins, but he wanted to know more of his family's origins.

"Was Chloe born there?"

"Yes."Constella replied, sitting beside him.

Obi-Wan was excited for the first time in months. He never asked where he was born, he just assumed that Earth was just one land. But it seems he still has much to learn about Earth.

"When did we arrive here?"Constella was about to answer, but stopped when a thought came to her head.

"I suppose Qui-Gon would like to hear this story too. This mission might go a bit easier for both of you if you had a little background knowledge." She sat on the velvet arm chair. Obi-Wan sat next to Qui-Gon. They gestured her to start.

"I suppose I ought to start from the beginning. My mother was a Jedi Knight and a Healer and my father was an Earthling. My mother was chasing these men called 'Sith Lords'."Obi-Wan leaned in closer after hearing his grandmother was chasing the Sith Lords." She went from one planet to the next until she came here. Her ship crashed somewhere in England and my father offered to help her. He was a lonely man, he had no one to tell of her secret. After awhile, they became friends and eventually fell in love."Constella smiled.

" When he was abducted by a Sith Lord, she made it her responsibility to rescue him. She followed and battled the Sith Lord. I think his name was Darth Sidious." Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon shivered at the name. The worst of the Sith Lords has battled Obi-Wan's grandma and lived. Why hasn't she told anyone? "She won the battle, but my father was mortally wounded. Good thing she was a Healer and after healing him, my mother made an oath to protect him. My father made a vow that he would someday marry her. It was not long after that they married and then had me."

"When did you meet Be-Ji?" Qui-Gon asked, Constella took a deep breath and sat straighter.

"I met him after college."She smiled at the memory." As a present, mother took me to her home planet. We spent that summer there and during those three months, I met and fell in love with Be-Ji. It was during a rendezvous my mother had with Be-Ji's friend."She looked out the window." When I first met him he was so charming and such a gentleman, I could not help but love him. During my visit, he and I met in secret." Constella giggled at her rebelliousness.

"My parents did not approve of me dating him. The time came for us to return, I was hoping to say goodbye to him and I was devastated when I could not. I would later find out he sneaked aboard our ship and came with us."Her smiled ceased." When mother found out, she kicked me out of the house. Be-Ji and I remained in the ship until I found a job at the hospital. A few years later, we got married and then we had you."

She rested her hand on her heart."Everything was perfect. I had a good job,a beautiful family and a beautiful house. I had everything."She closed her eyes." But good things cannot last forever. Be-Ji learned that his children were not Pure Jedi Knight's and he was furious. While I was pregnant with Nathaniel, he left."A tear fell from her eye.

"But he was not gone forever."Obi-Wan whispered to himself.

"It was not long after he came after Benjamin. He first took him while he was playing in the backyard. Of course, the Earthling cops did not do anything. However the Council did. They tracked him down and rescued Obi-Wan."She looked at Obi-Wan." They saved you many times but I knew I would have to do something to stop this. So I took their offer, to have you live in the Temple with protection. If they had not come, I would have gone to them and asked for their protection. But it came with a sacrifice."She closed her eyes in pain.

'You could not be there."Obi-Wan stated.

"That's right."


	8. Computers and Cars

Constella decided to go to the park. The day seemed perfect enough to be outside, despite the danger. Constella just couldn't coop her children in the house all day knowing that a beautiful day awaited them. The brightly colored flowers bringing out the majesty of nature, the still trees, the flowing rivers and shimmering ponds. It was even beautiful to Qui-Gon. The 'park' was a strange phenomenon to him. Nature wasn't really around in Naboo, only if one were to go out to the country side would nature be seen. Qui-Gon sat beside Constella as she drove through the park, watching as she carefully steered the car like steering a ship. The concept looked so confusing.

"I think I might have to teach you how to drive."Constella teased with a smile. Constella remembered Be-Ji's first try at driving. She giggled at the times he crashed the car and how many times they had to buy a new one every time. He finally learned to drive just before Obi-Wan's birth.

As everyone got out of the car, Constella thought about Be-Ji again. She remembered the good times they had together. The dates they went on, the day of the wedding, her pregnancy...

"Be-Ji was not always a bad father."She said to herself, getting out of the car.

He taught Benjamin how to be patient, Constella thought to herself, and how to hide his emotions when was there when Benjamin rode his first bike. He was there when Benjamin broke his leg. All in all, Be-Ji is not a bad father, he just has impossible expectations of his children. And has too much pride in his heritage. "At least he still wants to be a part of Obi-Wan's life. Just in a different way."

Qui-Gon sat on the bench and watch Ob-wan push Acl...Chloe and Nathaniel on the 'swings'. Qui-Gon studied his young apprentices' expression; he seemed happy, more happier than he's ever been. Something Qui-Gon has never seen in him. Qui-Gon didn't know much about his own family, his parents spoke of the Jedi way and nothing more. He never had siblings, he can't fathom what it must feel like to be an older sibling. Constella sat beside him and Qui-Gon felt his muscles tense.

"It is a beautiful day is it not?" She asked smiling.

"Yes it is indeed."Qui-Gon agreed, trying not to look at her. He looked around to see if Be-Ji. So far, there has been no disturbance in the force nor any sign of him. Perhaps he should relax and just enjoy a peaceful day. "Your choice of transportation is very strange."

Constella giggled."It does seem very strange."

"What is it called?"Qui-Gon asked instead of trying to pronounce it. The name of the transportation device was difficult.

'It is called a 'car'."Constella replied kindly.

"Car?"K-ah-r...car...Qui-Gon repeated the word in his head so to not forget again.

"Yes or a vehicle."

Vee-he-kill...vehicle...that word sounded more strange and more complex than car. Qui-Gon rubbed his temples.

"It seems so complex."

Constella giggled and looked at her children."There are many things in this world that are complex my dear friend."

Qui-Gon felt a shiver go down his spine. What other things in this world are as complex as a 'car'?"What else is complex?"

"Well a computer is one of the most complexed things I have ever seen.I work with one nearly every day."She said the sentence slowly so Qui-Gon could sound out the word.

"A come-peu-ter...computer...that is indeed a curious word. Is this 'work' like missions?"

"In a way I suppose. We are called every day to perform a specific duty. We have to fill at least eight hours of work most of the week. At least twice a month or so we get paid." Constella explained as good as she could."Computers are actually fascinating."She said, changing the subject back to computers." A computer saves any and all documents, plays any kind of music on Earth, it is a source of online shopping, a source of knowledge. It is basically a whole world in one small piece of machine."

Qui-Gon was fascinated by her words. She explained everything like she was speaking to a child, but it wasn't condescending. Instead it was kind and gentle, full of understanding and compassion. Those words warmed his soul like a fire on a cold night.

"I will show you sometime."She chuckled."When Be-Ji first came to Earth, I taught him the basic Earth customs such as finding a job."

"May I ask how it went?"

Constella laughed and Qui-Gon was stunned, it wasn't that this was the first time he heard her laugh. It was the sound of her laughter and the way she laughed. It sounded like a stream flowing down the river. A sweet song, a 'bird' chirping. Qui-Gon felt a strange feeling in his gut as his muscles continued to tense. Constella cleared her throat."Well...it did not turn out so well."

She sat straight and watched as her children played on the swing set. For a moment, all seemed right in the world. No war, no fear, no Jedi Council, no Be-Ji. Nothing but Constella and her three beautiful children. She smiled as her heart ached, she knew that this would only last for a little while.

House:

Constella decided it was time to make supper. But she forgot milk while they were out today. A market wasn't that far away from the house. Just far enough to walk. She knew if she went,then Qui-Gon would have his hands full with Chloe and Nathaniel. But if Qui-Gon and Benjamin were to go...

"Qui-Gon would you mind going to the store and getting some milk for me please?"Qui-Gon looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"We will be alright. Like you said before, Be-Ji does not know where we are for the time being. So we are safe."

Obi-Wan nodded and walked up to them. Qui-Gon didn't feel it was a good idea to leave her defenseless. Could his feelings be wrong? Is Constella strong enough to hold her own? Qui-Gon let out a sigh, he knew he didn't stand a chance against her in an argument. So he nodded in agreement.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan started their walk into the night. The stars shinned rightly, the wind was cool, the Earth was silent. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took a minute to see if it was safe to venture further.

"There has been no disturbance in the force recently maser."Obi-Wan stated happily.

"You seem very different Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon stated as they crossed the street.

"Why do you say that Master?"

"Earlier today, you were smiling like you've never smiled before. It was a different side of you."

"I guess I'm just happy to see my family is all."

"I've never been to Earth before."Qui-Gon stated."Everything seems to strange here."

"Earth is very peculiar." Obi-Wan pulled Qui-Gon back as a car sped by rapidly. "Such as humans who are not good drivers and are not observant to pedestrians."

Then another car drove up to them, turn to the side and stopped.

"Uh-oh."Obi-Wan stated." These are probably teenagers looking for trouble." obi-Wan put his hands up ready to fight. Qui-Gon finally felt a disturbance in the force.

"This is something different."

Two hooded figures jumped out of the car and ran towards them. Jedi weren't only train to fight using light-sabers, they were also trained on defense.

"Defend, do not attack."Qui-Gon reminded Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan ducked and slide to the right and Qui-Gon slide to the left. The figures were strong and taught well. Qui-Gon struggled to defend himself while watching Obi-Wan. Multitasking was never an easy job for him. Qui-Gon ducked down and the figures knee went into Qui-Gon's gut. Grunting, Qui-Gon sat back up and dodged a fist.

"I got him!" A voice yelled. Qui-Gon and the figure looked at the second figure who had a hold of Obi-wan around the neck. Qui-Gon felt a large amount of force push him back into he bushes. Sitting against a tree, Qui-on looked up. Obi-Wan was still squirming like a fish out of water. The second hooded figure struggled with him. The first hooded figure dashed over and grabbed Obi-Wan's legs. Qui-Gon strained to stand up, but he fell back down. It was like the force itself was holding him down. Qui-Gon watched helplessly as his apprentice was carried to the car and thrusted into the arms of a third hooded figure. The two figures hopped into the front seats and drove off into the night.


	9. I'm Sorry

"What could be taking them so long?" Constella wondered to herself, concerned. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have been gone for nearly an hour. As she stood outside, she closed her eyes and started to think. Around her, the earth had grown silent and the sky was dark with stars twinkling like billions of little diamonds. Crickets filled the air with small noises and lighting bugs lit up like light bulbs on a Christmas tree. The trees were still and not a breath of wind.

It should not take this long to buy a gallon of milk, she thought to herself. Something has happened. She opened her eyes and quickly picked up Nathaniel and Chloe

She strapped Nathaniel in his carseat and Chloe in her booster seat. For five minutes she drove around the block, to the market then around the block again. Still there was no sign of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. The streets were silent and dark as the sky, the market was nearly deserted. Something began to stir down in Constella's stomach, an uncomfortable fear that she has felt before. She prayed that her feeling wasn't true. Looking back to the road, she gasped and slammed on the breaks. Qui-Gon was limping in the middle of the street.

"Qui-Gon."Constella gasped, staring in terror, jumping out of the car. She ran to Qui-Gon as he fell onto her shoulder. She looked around, hoping that nobody was going to come out and attack her. She searched for a disturbance in the Force, just like how her mother taught her. Even though she lived on Earth her whole life she was trained in the Jedi ways. It's in her blood, her mother couldn't deny Constella her place as a half blood Jedi. She felt nothing and opened her eyes.

With all her might she carried the injured Knight to her car. Opening the back door she gently set Qui-Gon down. She sat him up and looked around, frantic. " Where is Benjamin?"

Qui-Gon heard her question, but he couldn't find the strength to tell her. He couldn't bear seeing her spirit break because of him. Constella shot up and ran in front of the car.

"Benjamin!"She started screaming as she searched the empty street."Benjamin!"

A light came on from a nearby house and a man stumbled out with a bat in his hand. The man was balding and wore his night robe. He looked around, confused. Constella looked at him, trembling.

"Please help me. My son...I cannot find him." Constella pleaded, shivering in the night cold. "Please, he is only a boy."

"Where'd they go?" The old man asked, looking back and forth between the streets."I saw these guys fighting off two hooded punks. One was punched, went flying and landed in those bushes over there. The other guy was tied up and dragged into a van." Constella walked over to the man tembling with fear, trying to fight the pain in her heart."I heard the commotion and tried to get out here before anything really bad happened. But I think I'm too late."

"What did they look like?"She asked, praying that the one taken wasn't her son.

"The one that was abducted must've been a teenager, no older than 14 or 13. The other was..."He looked at Constella's car."Him. He was the other guy. Hey buddy, you ok?"

Constella covered her mouth in horror. She slowly stumbled away from the old man. Dispair and fear filled her heart like water in a river. Images of her son being taken away filled her mind. Images of Be-Ji and his wrongful doings to Obi-Wan filled her soul. She looked at Qui-Gon, hoping that it wasn't true. Qui-Gon felt his heart break when she looked at him. Her large blue eyes were pleading, tears began to dwell in those eyes. Eyes that have shown him nothing but love and kindness. Eyes that now show terror and pain. Qui-Gon couldn't understand what was happening to him, but his eyes were starting to sting and his heart was starting to break. She covered her face and fell to her knees, screaming and sobbing. The old man crouched down and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You ok lady?" He asked.

"My son...no..."She cried. Qui-Gon closed his eyes in pain. His heart reminding him that he has yet again failed another apprentice. Only this time, he didn't fail just his apprentice. He failed his apprentice and his mother, he failed the Jedi Council and the Jedi Code. And there was nothing he could have done to help him.

"Hey Qui-Gon,"Aclear said, looking at him."Where's big brother?"

"I'm sorry."Qui-Gon repeated the word over and over again, but no amount of the word would erase his guilt or his pain.

_Obi-Wan:_

Obi-Wan woke but kept his eyes closed. His body ached, his head throbbed and he felt pressure against his mouth and hands. He could feel the ground below him moving, his hands and feet were bound and his mouth was covered. He opened his eyes slightly and noticed that he was in a dark place, probibly a trunk.

Stay calm and think, Obi-Wan told himself. I remember being attacked and then thrown...

Obi-Wan realized that he was in a van, tied and gagged like a hostage. Either this was a ransom kidnapping or...Obi-Wan knew what the other was and this was not a ransom kidnapping. The technology and objects in this van are far too complex to be human engineering.

He closed his eyes and focused on how to unbind himself. By using the force he untied the ropes and waited patiently for the van to come to a stop. Finally the van stopped and the door was opened. Obi-Wan jumped up and kicked the hooded figure. He ripped off the tape around his mouth, ignoring the stingy pain. He took the opprotunity to run.

Then a man in a Jedi Cloak stepped in his path. Obi-Wan bumped into him and fell backwards.

"Not so fast boy."Obi-Wan looked up, recognizing the voice.

"I knew this was no ransom kidnapping."He said, standing up."Leave me alone."

"You will obey me Obi-Wan Kenobi, my son." Be-Ji demanded with a hard voice. He lowered his hood and fixed his light brown hair. He looked down at Obi-Wan with hard honey colored eyes.

"Never."Obi-Wan said, trying to stand strong against his father.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Be-ji shot.

"You can't force me." Obi-Wan growled.

"You are wrong."Be-Ji smiled maliciously.

"Father-"

Two hooded figures grabbed his arms and twisted them til Obi-Wan fell to his knees. One grabbed his hair and pulled him back.

"You will do what I say."A voice said from behind.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Be-Ji threatened.

"How else am I going to calm him down?"

"With time and pateince dear Sceintist."Be-Ji said with a smuk grin."Besides, with the right incentive, one can be forced into anything."Be-Ji turned his back."Take him to the cages."

Obi-Wan strugled and kicked as he was dragged down a flight of stairs and shoved into a cold room. The hooded figures locked the doors and walked away, leaving Obi-Wan in the darkened dungeon. He sat on the cold,wet floor, brought his knees up and rested his head on his knees.

"Mother." He whispered.


	10. Broken Spirit

**I got some small facts from the Jedi Apprentice Series just for an FYI and so it's not a copy right. **

Qui-Gon sat in the living room in silence. Memories of last night haunting him like the memories of Xanatos and their adventures together as Jedi Master and Apprentice. The feeling of guilt consumed him like fire in a forest. He remembered Obi-Wan trying to fight off those punks, only to lose and taken away. Constella had gone out for awhile and left Qui-Gon and the younger two with a trusted neighbor. Qui-Gon felt strange, like something was missing. Never has he felt this close to anyone. But why was he feeling close to anyone? Obi-Wan was just his padawan, an apprentice he agreed to train, nothing more and nothing less. Constella, Acleara and Nathaniel were Obi-Wan's family, Qui-Gon hardly knew them. But why was he feeling so guilty? Why was he feeling sad? Why was his heart aching so?

Constella called earlier telling him she would be gone out for awhile longer to a place called 'Wild West'. Qui-Gon wanted to argue that she shouldn't go out at a time like this, but she hung up before he could say anything. She cried through out the night and was silent the whole day, she wouldn't speak to anyone or even step outside. She didn't let Acleara go to school or take Nathaniel to day care. She refused to let them out of her sight, refused to let them outside or near a window. Qui-Gon could sense her fear and uncertainty. Obi-Wan was already lost. She couldn't bear to let her daughter and youngest son go.

Qui-Gon felt a strong disturbance in the force, something was happening. But what? Qui-Gon relaxed and focused on what it was. It was slightly weak but he could still see it. Was it Obi-Wan? Did he escape?

No, this feeling is more overwhelmed with distress Qui-Gon said to himself.

His eyes shot open, something was wrong with Constella. Qui-Gon quickly and silently out the door and ran into the town. Trying to be mindful of the cars and other passer-bys as he ran. He ran until he was in front of a bar, he straightened his Earth clothes and walked forward. He took one step forward and the door flung open. A human with blond hair fell forward and into Qui-Gon's arms.

Helping the human back up, he found Constella swaying back and forth in a drunken stupor.

"Stella are you alright?" He asked, remembering to call her by her Earth name in public. She looked up at him. Her once bright blue eyes were clouded and red rimmed, her breath reeked of musty water and some other chemical Qui-Gon couldn't describe.

"Oh great it's you." She said in a rude tone. Qui-Gon was slightly surprised, her proper behavior was gone and was replaced with rudeness and carelessness.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't...hic...know. Do I _look _alright?" She giggled as she swayed in Qui-Gon's arms. "Hey you're holding me the way Be-Ji held me. You're not flirting with me are ya?"

"No of course not." Qui-Gon replied quickly, hiding his embarrassment.

"Yeah that's what they all say."She scowled as she dragged her feet up the street. Qui-Gon followed behind her.

"You wanna know why no other Master would take him as an apprentice?" She asked and Qui-Gon shook his head." Because they all knew who he was, who his father was and they feared him."She exaggerated her words in a dramatic way." He was so close to his 13th birthday and he wasn't chosen. I hoped he would return home and I could go back to protecting him my way. But you just had to say yes!" She turned and shouted." You had to take him as your padawan! If you didn't he would be here safe with me!"

Qui-Gon kept quiet as he helped Constella home. She wobbled and fell a few times, but it didn't bother Qui-Gon. He knew she was drunk and didn't mean anything harsh. She was just a mother who was in a lot of distress.

"Be-Ji and I,"She said."We were so excited to be parents. We dreamed of teaching him how to ride a bike, how to swim, how to read. Be-Ji and I dreamed of the possibilities and opprotunities we would give him as we watch him grow. We wanted to see him off to his first day of grade school, watch him play with his friends, getting good grades." She spun in a circle"Woo wee! You should try that!"

Qui-Gon held her arm and tried helping her walk again." Then we would see him off to high school, waiting for his first girlfriend, his first date, his first prom. Then I would throw a huge party for his graduation. Then we would watch him go to college, get a degree and a job. Then I would cry at his wedding and his first born child. I wanted to be there for him like any mother should."Constella sobbed as tears flowed down her face. Qui-Gon felt a sharp pang in his chest.

"Benjamin was our world."She cried, holding her heart."We loved him, we had so many plans for him. But now he's in the evil hands of his father. He might very well be dead!"

"No Constella. I know he's not dead."Qui-Gon stated confidently.

"And how do you know?"She asked in a sharp tone." This stupid thing you call the force?"

Qui-Gon swallowed his anger and ignored the insult."I know Obi-Wan-"

"I never wanted to name him that."She hiccupped and nearly fell. Qui-Gon quickly grabbed her and pulled her up."Obi-Wan. What is that suppose to mean anyway? Benjamin's a much better name for him. 'Son of my right hand'. Don't you think?"

"It's not my place-"

"It never is." She growled."He shouldn't be living this life!" She shouted, leaning against a wall."He's suppose to be in high school, working towards a career, finding a girlfriend, having fun with friends and enjoying life! He shouldn't be out in this cursed universe trying to get himself killed!"Qui-Gon surpressed his temper as she continued to insult the Jedi Order. He knew she was going to start an argument, this time Obi-Wan can't back him up or intervene. Qui-Gon was left alone to fight this one.

"Jedi choose this life." He stated.

"Not him I bet. If I hadn't gone to that stupid council he wouldn't have even thought of being a Jedi."

"It's in his blood."Qui-Gon wished he haden't said that, it didn't help him in an argument.

"So is Earth!"She shouted, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

Qui-Gon didn't know how to reply. True Jedi was in Obi-Wan's blood, but so was Earth. But Obi-Wan chose to be a Jedi. Why did he choose to be a Jedi?

"I shouldn't be angry."She said, trying to walk straight. "The life of a Jedi is chosen, not forced upon."

"Yes that's correct."Qui-Gon fought back the words he wanted to say, he couldn't make the situation worse.

"He's my precious son just like Nathaniel."She looked up at the darkened sky."I mean he's my first born child. I was his first word, he first walked to me. I had to raise him on my own before the Council came. I would've given anything,"She sobbed."To protect him. Do you have a family?"

Qui-Gon shook his head.

"Of course you don't."She said, feeling stupid for asking."But I'm part Jedi and I chose a family over being a Knight. I'm starting to wonder...if I made a bad decision?"

Qui-Gon shot his gaze to her, stunned that she would say that.

"Well think about it Qui-Gon."She slurred, wiping her mouth." If I had chosen the life of a Jedi, I wouldn't be here drunk and arguing with you. Be-Ji and I would be together, Obi-Wan, Aclear and Nathaniel would have a father. They could've had the life I had, but they don't." She started sobbing uncontrollably. Qui-Gon placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"I don't believe that to be true Constella."Qui-Gon said, sympathetically." You had no idea that Be-Ji would betray you and kidnap your son. You wanted a simple life and that's what you had before Be-Ji destroyed it and left his legacy behind. He has put you in this situation. If anyone is to blame it is Be-Ji."

"But I should have done something to prevent this."She wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"What could you have done?"

Constella fell silent and continued to be silent as they walked back to the house. Constella stopped at the door and glared at Qui-Gon.

"You know what the painful fact is?" She slurred."He saw you as a father figure and you failed him."

Qui-Gon froze in place as Constella opened the door and walked in. Something inside was warming up, something he never knew he had. Obi-Wan is his student, yet he saw Qui-Gon as a father? He looked up to Qui-Gon the way a child looks up to their parent? Why would Obi-Wan see him as a father?

Something else stirred in Qui-Gon. A new determination, harder and more focused than ever. Where did this come from? Why is he feeling so determined all of a sudden?

Qui-Gon carried a sleeping Constella in his arms. he entered the house and set her in her bed and gently covered her. Qui-Gon felt guilt in his heart as he watched her.


	11. Father and Son

Obi-Wan sat calmly in the dark, cold room. His body shivering from the cold air surrounding him like a blanket of ice. He rocked back and forth, held himself in a fetal position and rubbed his feet to keep warm. He didn't care about being in a cold room, he preferred this over the many other places Be-Ji has kept him prisoner. Once, he was kept under ground, below the molten lava on the Mustafar System where he thought he was going to melt like wax on a candle. The heat was unbearable, the air was suffocating, his tunic sticking to him like glue and sweat dripping from his face leaving puddles on the ground. But every prison had the same following scenarios; Be-Ji would enter the room and try to gain Obi-Wan's trust. Then he would take him to the lab and try multiply experiments on him to turn him into a Pure Jedi Knight. The only difference would be the result of the experiment, Obi-Wan would suffer unimaginable pain or die.

His mind buzzed with thoughts of his family. He began to worry about his mother and siblings, wonder if his Master would come for him, wonder what his father has planned for him. Time seemed to pass by slowly. But how can he tell? There was no sunlight or clock in the room to tell the time of day or night. For all he knew, a week could pass and he wouldn't know it.

The door opened and light brightened the room, Obi-Wan covered his eyes, blocking them from the light's painful rays. Then the door closed and a lamp turned on. Obi-Wan's eyes adjusted and he lowered his arm. Be-Ji stood with a tray filled with food. Obi-Wan backed away, fighting his fear. Be-Ji's eyes looked at him with sincere kindness. He placed the tray on the bed.

"I thought you might be hungry."He said, sitting on the bed."You've inherited your mothers metabolism, it always made you hungry. Yet somehow you didn't gain any weight."

Obi-Wan stayed still, watching Be-Ji's movements. Studying his enemy like how he was taught in the Temple.

"You've certainly grown over the years Obi-Wan." He commented."I've heard that you are now a Padawan. That's grand son."Be-Ji smiled."You are one step closer to being just like me."

"I will never be like you." Obi-Wan stated firmly.

"You and I are Jedi, you are born from my blood...or at least you will be."

"I'm part Earthling because of my mother, whom you've betrayed."

Be-Ji shot up and glared at Obi-Wan.

"Watch your tone with me Obi-Wan Kenobi." Be-Ji threatened. Obi-Wan's deathly glare met Be-Ji's.

"I don't fear you, not anymore."

"What reason had you to fear?"Be-Ji asked, baffled. Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Be-Ji honestly unobservant or was he doing this on purpose?

"Well let's start from the top shall we?"Obi-Wan started." You left mother alone to raise...Acleara and me." Obi-Wan was careful not to mention Nathaniel, he didn't want to put his baby brother in danger."You've abducted me and Acleara many times in our childhood, you've drugged me and injected your blood with a mixture of chemicals into my system, you've broken the Jedi Law and the Jedi Code because of your pride."

"Do you not understand?" Be-Ji asked, crossing his arms."A Pure Jedi Knight is rare to find these days on Naboo, rare to find in this galaxy. And I am one of them. I cannot just let this end with me, I have to do what I must to continue the blood line."

"Even at the cost of my life?"Be-Ji ran to Obi-Wan, he clutched his face, Obi -Wan flinched and held his breath as he gazed into his father's face.

"I will make sure that won't happen son. That is why the scientist is here, he and I will make you and Acleara Pure Jedi Knights."

"Why can't you accept me for who I am?"Obi-Wan asked, holding down his temper and tears. He forced his head away from Be-Ji's hands."I didn't ask to be born a half blood, I was made this way. You made me this way."

"Your mother deceived me. If I had known she was half Earthling, I wouldn't have had you."

Obi-Wan felt painfully stunned as his heart ached. He bit on his tongue to fight back the tears and the words he wanted to say. He couldn't find the strength but on thing was clear, if he hadn't met mother, he wouldn't be here.

"You wish I wasn't born."

"That's not what I meant."Be-Ji stated quickly.

"Well isn't that what you said? If you had known mother was half Jedi you wouldn't have had me."

"You misunderstood-"

"Just stop."Obi-Wan covered his ears, hoping that Be-Ji would leave. Instead, Be-Ji yanked Obi-Wan's hands away from his ears.

"Listen to me-"

" I truly wish that you hadn't created me."Obi-Wan growled." I really wish you had given me up. Why didn't you kill me when you knew? Then you wouldn't have to concern your precious reputation."

" I wanted to give you a chance of living the life of a Pure Jedi Knight."

"It is impossible for me to be a Pure Jedi Knight."Obi-Wan was starting to get frustrated, Be-Ji just didn't seem to get it. Why was he so hard to convince?

"You are quite stubborn like your mom. But I can break that stubbornness."

"The Council will come for me, my Master will come for me. I promise you, you will regret taking me."

Be-Ji chuckled."I think your _Master _will have a heck of time searching for me, given that he cannot track you through the Force. Pure Jedi Knight's control the force with our will, we can hide the force if we wish."

Obi-Wan shook his head."You don't know Qui-Gon like I do."

Be-Ji's smile disappeared and his face hardened."Qui-Gon? Qui-Gon Jinn?"

"Yes."Obi-Wan was thinking of arguments in his head, ready to defend Qui-Gon if Be-Ji insulted him.

"Well then I have pity on you son." Be-Ji said, sympathetically.

"Why?"

"You've heard of Xanatos correct?" Obi-wan shivered at the sound of the name of Qui-Gon's former apprentice. He remembered the pain of fighting him and how he tried to trick Obi-Wan against Qui-Gon.

"Yes, I have battled and won against him."

Be-Ji blinked in surprise."Well that is fortunate for you, but don't you think that Qui-Gon should have done it?"

"Perhaps, but we were in the midst of battle, we didn't exactly chose who would attack first."

"I knew he wouldn't do it, he lost his nerve just like his apprentice before that."

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to be baffled. Qui-Gon never mentioned of another apprentice before Xanatos."Apprentice before?"

Be-Ji sat down again."Did Qui-Gon have trouble trusting you? Did you endure obstacles to become his apprentice?"

Obi-Wan remained silent and Be-Ji scoffed.

"That does not surprise me. Ask him, if you ever see him."

"Don't doubt my Master, he will find me."

"For shame." Be-Ji shook his head in disappointment." You put your faith into the wrong Jedi. I thought you were smarter than that."

"I trust him more than I will ever trust you."

Be-Ji stood up and glared at Obi-Wan and without a word, he turned to the door and closed it. Obi-Wan was left alone again the dark.


	12. Surprise

Qui-Gon sat on the couch, watching Chloe and Nathaniel playing with toys. Qui-Gon debated on telling them about their brother, but decided against it. He didn't need to worry them, they already had enough to worry about. The day was clear and sunny, everything seemed quiet. Almost too quiet, as if the night before was just a dream. The pain, the hurt and the sight of a broken hearted mother was all an illusion. But it couldn't have been, it was too real.

Constella walked in, carrying a tall glass of water.

"Should we get the local law enforcement involved?" Qui-Gon asked as a hung over Constella sipped water.

"They will not do anything."Constella mumbled." They will just say he has ran away."

"But he didn't run away."Qui-Gon argued.

"Yes, but our local law enforcement is not the brightest."Her eyes met Qui-Gon's and Qui-Gon went stiff does he always feel this way when she looked at him?" What about the Council?"

"No, we can't let them know we can't handle this."Qui-Gon replied, hoping she couldn't see the truth." Jedi must complete the mission without the aid of the Council."

Qui-Gon lied, he didn't want the Council involved. He didn't want to risk his pride and dignity to call for help. He needed to finish the mission, even if it meant saving Obi-Wan on his own. He couldn't let this be like his last two apprentices, not again.

"Then, may I ask, what is the point of having the Council?"Constella asked, walking into the kitchen.

"The High Council serves as an advisory committee to the Chancellor."Qui-Gon replied.

"I am aware of that, the High Council were the ones who took Obi-Wan from me."Constella stated in a bitter tone, sitting back down." An advisory committee will not help me get my son back."

"They are also the ones who guide the Order and serve as advisers for the Supreme Chancellor. The Chancellor sent the High Council to you, he wanted to keep you and Obi-Wan safe. Somehow the Chancellor and Be-Ji have a past."

"That is not surprising."Constella stated, crossing her arms." Be-Ji was a candidate for the High Council, but of course that did not happen."Constella paused deep in thought." Has Obi-Wan ever discussed his future plans with you?"

"Only that he wants to be a Jedi."Qui-Gon replied.

"Of course."Constella scoffed like it was typical for Obi-Wan to be a Jedi."I just hope Chloe and Nathaniel do not follow his path."

She sat down, holding her head in her hands, grunting in pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Not really, I feel rather horrible." She replied.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It is called a hangover." She groaned, leaning back." My stomach hurts horribly, my head is throbbing and I feel like I am going to passout at any moment."

"Perhaps you need to rest for awhile."

"Yeah, I think I will." Constella looked at her younger two as they started chasing each other in circles. "Where does Obi-Wan live when he is not with me?"

"He lives in the temple with other students like him."

"He's told me about this Owen child he has become friend with."Constella said, with a relieved smile.

"Owen is his best friend, he's called Obi-Wan his brother."Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile with her. For some reason, he felt happy that Obi-Wan had a friend in the temple so he wouldn't feel so alone.

"Well Obi-Wan always wanted a brother."Constella giggled, then her smile slowly faded into a calming smile."Do you understand how it feels? To know that my oldest child has found a friend to keep him happy? I do not think anyone can understand how happy I am that he has a friend so far from home, someone to look over him."

Then an object went flying into the next room making Constella scream and Qui-Gon jump. Qui-Gon looked at the direction of the children, they were still chasing each other around. Then he noticed Acleara stopped and started staring at a vase with a smile on her face. His eyes went wide with shock.

"Have you taught Acleara the way of the Jedi?"Qui-Gon asked Constella.

"Some, I taught her how to defend herself but nothing more."Constella replied." Why do you ask?"

Acleara was standing in the living room with Obi-Wan's lightsaber, the blue lazer slicing through the furniture and the practice droids Qui-Gon brought with him. Acleara fought and terminated them without any trouble.

"Be-Ji left when Constella was five years old." COnstella reminded him.


End file.
